Sonic and The A Team
'' The A-Team''= Origem: Wikipédia, a enciclopédia livre. '''Nota:''' Para o filme baseado na série de televisão, veja [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_A-Team_(filme) The A-Team (filme)]. '''''The A-Team''''' (conhecida em [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portugal Portugal] por '''''Soldados da Fortuna'''/'''Esquadrão Classe A''''' e no [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brasil Brasil] por '''''Esquadrão Classe A''''') foi uma [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C3%A9rie_de_televis%C3%A3o série de televisão] [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Estados_Unidos americana], exibida originalmente pela rede de televisão [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/NBC NBC], entre os anos de [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/1983 1983] e [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/1987 1987], sobre um grupo fictício de ex-[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Comando comandos] do [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ex%C3%A9rcito_dos_Estados_Unidos Exército dos Estados Unidos] que atuavam como [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mercen%C3%A1rio mercenários], utilizando práticas comuns da [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guerra_do_Vietn%C3%A3 Guerra do Vietnã]. Em Portugal, na [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/D%C3%A9cada_de_1980 década de 1980], a série era transmitida na [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/RTP_1 RTP 1] com o nome ''Soldados da Fortuna'' na sua locução original e legendada. Na [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/D%C3%A9cada_de_1990 década de 1990] foi popularizada pela [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/TVI TVI] com a dublagem brasileira com o nome "Esquadrão Classe A" e a partir daí ficou conhecida como tal[[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikip%C3%A9dia:Livro_de_estilo/Cite_as_fontes ''carece de fontes'']] mesmo tendo sido transmitida na [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/SIC_Radical SIC Radical] na sua locução original e legendada. Em 2010/2011 foi transmitida na [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/RTP_Mem%C3%B3ria RTP Memória] com o título inicial, ''Soldados da Fortuna''. A partir de dia 1 de Dezembro de 2016, a [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/RTP_Mem%C3%B3ria RTP Memória] passou a repor novamente a série digitalmente remasterizada e sob o nome de ''Soldados da Fortuna''.[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_A-Team#cite_note-1 [1]] No Brasil, a série foi exibida às sextas à noite no [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/SBT SBT] entre [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/1984 1984] e [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/1986 1986], e às quartas entre [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/1986 1986] e [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/1989 1989] , sendo uma das séries mais populares da década de [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/1980 1980]. Foi lançada em DVD, sendo a 1.ª temporada lançada em Março de [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/2005 2005], e a 2.ª em Janeiro de [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/2006 2006]. Muito tempo depois do final da série, ela foi exibida nas tardes da Sessão Aventura na [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rede_Globo Rede Globo] de [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/1991 1990] a [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/1991 1991]. A série foi exibida pelo canal de televisão a cabo [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/T_C_M_Classic_Hollywood T C M Classic Hollywood], propriedade da companhia [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Time_Warner Time Warner], entre 2005 e 2008, em sua grade de programação, sendo sua locução dublado por seus seus dubladores originais do estúdios [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/BKS BKS]. Índice [esconder] *[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_A-Team#O_nome_da_s%C3%A9rie 1O nome da série] *[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_A-Team#Personagens 2Personagens] *[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_A-Team#Elenco_de_dublagem_no_Brasil 3Elenco de dublagem no Brasil] *[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_A-Team#Enredo 4Enredo] *[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_A-Team#Vinheta_de_abertura 5Vinheta de abertura] *[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_A-Team#Lan%C3%A7amento_em_DVD 6Lançamento em DVD] *[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_A-Team#Epis%C3%B3dios 7Episódios] *[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_A-Team#Os_nomes_da_s%C3%A9rie_no_mundo 8Os nomes da série no mundo] *[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_A-Team#O_crime_que_eles_n%C3%A3o_cometeram 9O ''crime'' que eles não cometeram] *[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_A-Team#Adapta%C3%A7%C3%B5es 10Adaptações] **[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_A-Team#Quadrinhos 10.1Quadrinhos] **[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_A-Team#Brinquedos 10.2Brinquedos] **[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_A-Team#Filme 10.3Filme] *[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_A-Team#Curiosidades 11Curiosidades] *[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_A-Team#Refer%C3%AAncias 12Referências] *[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_A-Team#Liga%C3%A7%C3%B5es_externas 13Ligações externas] O nome da série[[https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&veaction=edit&section=1 editar] | [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&action=edit&section=1 editar código-fonte]] O termo "'''''A-Team'''''" ([https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%C3%ADngua_inglesa Inglês] para "'''Equipa A'''"), do título original, refere-se à designação das subunidades básicas das Forças Especiais do [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ex%C3%A9rcito_dos_EUA Exército dos EUA] (conhecidas como os "[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/For%C3%A7as_Especiais_do_Ex%C3%A9rcito_dos_Estados_Unidos Boinas Verdes]"), a que, supostamente, as personagens da série teriam pertencido. A letra "A" significa "away" e o termo "A-Team" significa "Grupo Avançado", utilizado para os destacamentos que iam à frente das tropas, em território inimigo, reconhecendo o terreno e preparando o avanço das forças militares. Personagens[[https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&veaction=edit&section=2 editar] | [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&action=edit&section=2 editar código-fonte]] *George Peppard ''como'' [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coronel Coronel] John "Hannibal" Smith *[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dwight_Schultz Dwight Schultz] ''como'' [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Capit%C3%A3o Capitão] H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock (Louco Furioso na versão brasileira) *[https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dirk_Benedict&action=edit&redlink=1 Dirk Benedict] ''como'' [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tenente Tenente] Templeton "Faceman" Peck (Cara-de-Pau na versão brasileira) *[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._T Mr. T] ''como'' [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sargento Sargento] Bosco Albert "Bad Attitude" Baracus a.k.a. B. A. Baracus *[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melinda_Culea Melinda Culea] ''como'' Amy Amanda "Triple A" Allen *[https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Marla_Heasley&action=edit&redlink=1 Marla Heasley] ''como'' Tawnia Baker *[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Vaughn Robert Vaughn] ''como'' General Hunt Stockwell *[https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Eddie_Velez&action=edit&redlink=1 Eddie Velez] ''como'' Frankie "Dishpan" *[https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Russi_Taylor Russi Taylor] como [[Cream a Coelininha]] Elenco de dublagem no Brasil[[https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&veaction=edit&section=3 editar] | [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&action=edit&section=3 editar código-fonte]] *Hannibal - [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Francisco_Borges&action=edit&redlink=1 Chico Borges] *Cara de Pau - Ézio Ramos *B. A. - Antônio Moreno *Murdock - Hélio Porto (1ª voz), [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nelson_Batista&action=edit&redlink=1 Nelson Batista] (2ª voz) *Frankie Santana - Flávio Dias *Amy Allen - [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nair_Silva&action=edit&redlink=1 Nair Silva] *Tanya Baker - Sandra Campos *[[Cream a Coelininha]] - [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=J%C3%A9ssica_Marina&action=edit&redlink=1 Jéssica Marina] *Coronel Decker - Jorge Barcellos *General Hunt Stocwell - [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Waldyr_de_Oliveira Waldyr de Oliveira] *Outras vozes - [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Waldyr_de_Oliveira Waldyr de Oliveira], Dráuzio de Oliveira, Muybo Cury, Denise Simonetto, [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=M%C3%A1rcia_Gomes&action=edit&redlink=1 Márcia Gomes], Neuza Azevedo, Jorge Pires, Lúcia Helena, Gilberto Barolli, [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eleu_Salvador Eleu Salvador], Daoiz Cabezudo, [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Marcos_Lander&action=edit&redlink=1 Marcos Lander], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aldo_C%C3%A9sar Aldo César], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=L%C3%ADbero_Miguel&action=edit&redlink=1 Líbero Miguel], entre outros. *Anunciante da abertura - Carlos Campanile *Anunciante dos episódios - Carlos Alberto Vaccari *Estúdio - [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/BKS BKS] Enredo[[https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&veaction=edit&section=4 editar] | [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&action=edit&section=4 editar código-fonte]] No final da [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guerra_do_Vietname Guerra do Vietname], o esquadrão comandado pelo coronel John "Hannibal" Smith é acusado injustamente de um assalto ao Banco de Hanói. Crime, que, embora tenham cometido, fora encomendado por seus superiores. Com a morte de seus superiores na base no Vietnã, eles não puderam provar sua inocência. Condenados, eles escapam de uma penitenciária de segurança máxima e permanecem foragidos nos subúrbios de [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Los_Angeles Los Angeles], ganhando a vida como Soldados da Fortuna. A partir de então, passam a ser perseguidos pelo [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coronel Coronel] Lynch, e logo depois, pelo [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coronel Coronel] Decker, aplicando vários golpes e fazendo ambos de palhaços para conseguir escapar. Pessoas que precisam de operações especiais (proteção, resgate, provar inocência, capturar policiais corruptos, etc) e querem contratá-los são indicadas a procurar um velhinho em uma lavanderia (Hannibal disfarçado), que analisa o caso e marca o encontro com o Esquadrão A. Missão por missão, cada membro do grupo tem sua função específica, que se articulam para realizar os planos malucos do [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coronel Coronel] Hannibal. Murdock "Louco Furioso" ("Howling Mad" Murdock) é um maluco interno do hospital psiquiátrico de veteranos de guerra, que em diversos momentos deixa todos intrigados se ele é realmente louco. Todas as vezes consegue dar um jeito de escapar do hospício para realizar as missões, voltando para lá no final. Suas habilidades no grupo são pilotar helicópteros e aviões, além de irritar o sargento B.A. Baracus com seu cão imaginário. Templeton "Cara-de-pau" (Templeton "Faceman" Peck, ou simplesmente "Face") é o responsável por conseguir os recursos para cada missão, como carros, passagens aéreas, hotéis, suprimentos, equipamentos, informações e tudo o que for necessário. Consegue tudo o que precisa utilizando sua conversa fiada ou seu charme com as mulheres. Geralmente sua história é de que é um produtor de hollywood e de que tudo o que está comprando, alugando ou pegando emprestado é para figurar na gravação de um filme. John "Hannibal" Smith, sempre fumando um charuto, ganha a vida como ator figurante, que faz bicos e pequenas aparições (sempre disfarçado de monstros ou velhinhas). Seu papel no grupo é se passar por outras pessoas com seus disfarces realísticos, além de elaborar os planos mirabolantes, que sempre acabam dando certo. Mesmo quando os problemas são simples de serem resolvidos, ele "faz isso pelo Jazz" (uma forma de ele expressar que gosta de viver as emoções intensamente). Geralmente conclui as missões com sua imortal frase "adoro quando um plano dá certo". B. A. Baracus é o piloto do furgão, o mecânico, o especialista em construir engenhocas e o grandão que se envolve nas lutas físicas. Tem um carisma muito forte com as crianças, a quem protege e orienta. Morre de medo de voar, e precisa ser dopado pelos amigos para entrar em um avião ou helicóptero, principalmente se estes forem pilotados pelo maluco do Murdock, a quem geralmente tem um desejo explícito de agredir. Adora leite. Amy Allen é uma jornalista que se juntou ao grupo no primeiro episódio, após a missão de resgate de um de seus colegas no México. A especialidade dela é providenciar as pesquisas necessárias para que as missões possam começar, além de ser a responsável por uma rede de contatos que garante que nada falte ao Esquadrão Classe A. É ela também a responsável por tirar eles das encrencas quando isso exige um pouco mais do que emoção e força bruta. Nas missões, geralmente quem contrata o Esquadrão tem o primeiro contato com um velhinho (Hannibal disfarçado) em uma lavanderia de [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Los_Angeles Los Angeles], que marca o encontro com o restante do grupo, onde a missão é apresentada. Daí em diante, eles apagam o B.A. para voarem, provocam os adversários, infiltram escutas, constroem veículos e equipamentos extraordinários, disfarçam-se e envolvem-se em grandes confusões. E tudo isso fugindo das perseguições comandadas pelos coronéis Lynch e Decker. Vinheta de abertura[[https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&veaction=edit&section=5 editar] | [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&action=edit&section=5 editar código-fonte]] ;Português do Brasil Há dez anos, uma equipe de comandos especiais foi mandada para a prisão por um tribunal militar por crime que não haviam cometido. Esses homens escaparam da prisão militar de segurança máxima passando a viver secretamente em Los Angeles. Ainda hoje são procurados pelo governo e sobrevivem como aventureiros, Soldados da Fortuna. Se você tem algum problema, se ninguém mais puder ajudá-lo e se conseguir encontrá-los, talvez consiga contratar o ESQUADRÃO CLASSE A” '''Português de Portugal''' Em 1972, uma unidade dos comandos foi mandada para a prisão por um tribunal militar, por um crime que não cometeram. Estes homens fugiram de uma prisão de segurança máxima para o submundo de Los Angeles. Hoje, ainda procurados pelo Governo, sobrevivem como mercenários. Se tiverem um problema em que mais ninguém os possa ajudar, e os encontrarem, talvez possam contratar os Soldados da Fortuna. ;Inglês In 1972, a crack commando unit was sent to prison by a military court for a crime they didn't commit. These men promptly escaped from a maximum security stockade to the Los Angeles underground. Today, still wanted by the government, they survive as soldiers of fortune. If you have a problem, if no one else can help, and if you can find them, maybe you can hire the A-Team! Lançamento em DVD[[https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&veaction=edit&section=6 editar] | [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&action=edit&section=6 editar código-fonte]] No Brasil, foi lançado em Março de 2005 o box de DVDs da primeira temporada do Esquadrão Classe A, e em janeiro de 2006 foi lançado o box da segunda temporada. Ambos tem apenas o áudio original no idioma [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%C3%ADngua_inglesa inglês] e legendas em diversas línguas. Alguns episódios tem também áudio em dublado [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japon%C3%AAs japonês]. Episódios[[https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&veaction=edit&section=7 editar] | [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&action=edit&section=7 editar código-fonte]] Ver também: [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lista_de_epis%C3%B3dios_de_The_A-Team Lista de episódios de The A-Team] Os nomes da série no mundo[[https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&veaction=edit&section=8 editar] | [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&action=edit&section=8 editar código-fonte]] *The A-Team - EUA, Canadá e México *Das A-Team - Alemanha e Áustria *Agence Tous Risques - França *Esquadrão Classe A - Brasil e Portugal *Soldados da Fortuna - Portugal *Equipo A - Argentina, Uruguai e Chile *El Equipo A - Espanha *Drużyna A - Polônia *A-Komanda - Lituânia *A Takımı - Turquia *Los Magníficos - Colômbia Em muitos outros lugares do mundo a série manteve seu nome original em inglês. O ''crime'' que eles não cometeram[[https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&veaction=edit&section=9 editar] | [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&action=edit&section=9 editar código-fonte]] A história do assalto ao banco de Hanói vai aparecendo aos poucos ao longo dos episódios. Já no final da Guerra do Vietnã, o Esquadrão recebe do oficial comandante, Coronel Morrison, a missão de assaltar o banco de Hanói, com a esperança de ajudar a guerra a chegar ao fim. Ao voltarem 4 dias depois do fim da guerra para a base, encontram o quartel general queimado e o Coronel Morrison e todos os oficiais assassinados por [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Viet_Cong Viet Congs]. Como não havia provas de que eles estavam cumprindo ordens militares, a corte militar os manda para o presídio de [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fort_Bragg Fort Bragg]. Adaptações[[https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&veaction=edit&section=10 editar] | [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&action=edit&section=10 editar código-fonte]] Quadrinhos[[https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&veaction=edit&section=11 editar] | [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&action=edit&section=11 editar código-fonte]] Durante a década de 1980 a série ganhou também uma adaptação em quadrinhos publicada pela [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marvel_Comics Marvel Comics].[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_A-Team#cite_note-R7-2 [2]] Ao final de 2009, foi anunciado pela editora IDW o lançamento de duas novas mini-séries baseadas no seriado: ''[https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=A-Team:_Shotgun_Wedding&action=edit&redlink=1 Shotgun Wedding]'' e ''[https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=A-Team:_War_Stories&action=edit&redlink=1 War Stories]''.[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_A-Team#cite_note-3 [3]] Brinquedos[[https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&veaction=edit&section=12 editar] | [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&action=edit&section=12 editar código-fonte]] No [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brasil Brasil], foram lançados brinquedos, como bonecos dos personagens, o furgão do Esquadrão A, jogos, álbum de figurinhas, entre outros produtos.[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_A-Team#cite_note-R7-2 [2]] *No [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brasil Brasil], os brinquedos foram comercializados pela empresa [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glasslite Glasslite]. *Atualmente há versões do furgão GMC do Esquadrão sendo vendidas. Há uma versão em controle remoto, em escala 1/15, fabricada desde 2008 pela empresa britânica [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hitari&action=edit&redlink=1 Hitari]. Há duas versões em escalas 1/43 e 1/64, integrantes do catálogo 2012 da [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hot_Wheels Hot Wheels], fabricada pela empresa [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mattel Mattel]. Filme[[https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&veaction=edit&section=13 editar] | [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&action=edit&section=13 editar código-fonte]] Ver artigo principal: [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_A-Team_(filme) The A-Team (filme)] Em 2010, a série ganhou uma versão cinematográfica, com [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liam_Neeson Liam Neeson], como Hannibal; [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bradley_Cooper Bradley Cooper], como Faceman; [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharlto_Copley Sharlto Copley], como Murdock; [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quinton_Jackson Quinton Jackson] como B.A. Baracus; e [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jessica_Biel Jessica Biel], como Tenente Sosa.[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_A-Team#cite_note-R7-2 [2]][https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_A-Team#cite_note-4 [4]] Curiosidades[[https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&veaction=edit&section=14 editar] | [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_A-Team&action=edit&section=14 editar código-fonte]] *O ator Dirk Benedict que interpreta o tenente Templeton Peck, o "Cara-de-Pau", só estreou na série no 2º episódio, Children of Jamestown, "A Seita dos Fanáticos" no Brasil. No episódio piloto, Templeton era representado pelo ator Tin Dunigan. *O seriado foi filmado durante 5 anos, durante os quais foram gravados 98 episódios. Acabou em [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/1987 1987] devido a gradativa queda de audiência. O último episódio foi exibido no dia [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/8_de_Mar%C3%A7o 8 de Março] de [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/1987 1987] nos EUA. *Uma das frases mais utilizadas pelo personagem Hannibal foi ''I´m On The Jazz''. A frase ''He´s On The Jazz'' também foi utilizada por seus companheiros, referindo-se a ele quando ele se entusiasmava com um de seus planos mirabolantes. Esta frase foi traduzida como ''Ele está entusiasmado'' (em Portugal tal frase se traduz por "Ele está com a Adrenalina"). *Geralmente os planos do Coronel Hannibal não saiam exatamente como previsto, mas entre uma reviravolta e outra sempre davam certo no final. Ele costumava utilizar a frase ´Adoro quando um plano dá certo´ (''"I love it, when a plan comes together!"'') no final das aventuras. *Dirk Benedict também dirigiu filmes. Ele foi diretor dos filmes [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Christina%27s_Dream&action=edit&redlink=1 Christina's Dream] em [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/1994 1994] e [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cahoots Cahoots] em [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/2000 2000]. *Participaram dos episódios do Esquadrão Classe A grandes estrelas do [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cinema cinema] e da [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Televis%C3%A3o Televisão] [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/EUA norte americana], entre eles: [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boy_George Boy George], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Ironside Michael Ironside], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dean_Stockwell Dean Stockwell], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yaphet_Kotto Yaphet Kotto], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dennis_Haysbert Dennis Haysbert], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hulk_Hogan Hulk Hogan], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xander_Berkeley Xander Berkeley], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Andrew_Robinson&action=edit&redlink=1 Andrew Robinson], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Markie_Post&action=edit&redlink=1 Markie Post], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marc_Alaimo Marc Alaimo], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lance_Henriksen Lance Henriksen], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kurtwood_Smith Kurtwood Smith], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ed_Lauter Ed Lauter], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sam_J._Jones Sam J. Jones], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=June_Chadwick&action=edit&redlink=1 June Chadwick], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brion_James Brion James], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tracy_Reed_(American_actress)&action=edit&redlink=1 Tracy Reed], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=William_Perry_(football)&action=edit&redlink=1 William Perry], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rick_James Rick James], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Davi Robert Davi], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isaac_Hayes Isaac Hayes], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sid_Haig Sid Haig], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pat_Sajak&action=edit&redlink=1 Pat Sajak], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Red_West&action=edit&redlink=1 Red West], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dennis_Franz Dennis Franz], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Claudia_Christian Claudia Christian], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Richard_Moll&action=edit&redlink=1 Richard Moll], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonny_Landham Sonny Landham], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ernie_Hudson Ernie Hudson], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Della_Reese Della Reese], [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Barry_Van_Dyke&action=edit&redlink=1 Barry Van Dyke]. *No primeiro capítulo da quarta temporada (que são dois episódios), aparece a actriz e apresentadora espanhola [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ana_Obreg%C3%B3n Ana Obregón] interpretando uma jovem chamada Marta, e estava, por assim dizê-lo, no bando dos maus. *O Esquadrão Classe A é capturado pelo coronel Stockwell na quinta temporada, e recebem a proposta de trabalhar para ele em missões suicídas ao invés de irem para a cadeia. Com a ajuda de um novo personagem, o Frankie Santana, eles conseguem forjar suas mortes. *O Furgão do Esquadrão Classe A, uma Van [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/GMC GMC] nas cores preta e prata com sua característica faixa vermelha e suas rodas pintadas de vermelho, tornou-se um ícone da cultura pop dos anos 1980, sendo reproduzida por muitos aficionados. Durante as gravações dos episódios foram utilizados 6 furgões no total, sendo que um deles está exposto no [https://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cars_of_the_Stars_Motor_Museum&action=edit&redlink=1 Museu de Carros de Estrelas], na cidade de [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keswick Keswick], no norte da [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inglaterra Inglaterra]. *O jogo Burnout 3 Takedown faz uma parodia ao furgão da série. Este aparece sobre o nome B-Team Van. É uma carrinha completamente cinzenta com barras na frente abalroar veículos. *A série já foi citada algumas vezes na sitcom [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Everybody_Hates_Chris Everybody Hates Chris]. *O filme [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Not_Another_Teen_Movie Not Another Teen Movie] conta com a participação de [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._T Mr. T] como O Contínuo Sábio. O genérico desta série pode ser ouvido de fundo. Referências=